hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Arxdelf
First Appearance: '''N/A '''Birthdate: '''N/A '''World of Origin: Hyakuji Player: '''Marek Personality Powers/Abilities Arxdelf is the eptiome of efficiency. His ability to calculate and sift through information is all but unmatched. His mastery over data enables Arxdelf to perform a number of functions, which are very effective in conjunction with machinery and computers. '''Remote Access: '''Arxdelf can remotely hack and control an indefinite number of unintelligent machines that posess any sort of onboard computer, the number depending on the aggregate complexity of the devices and the tasks he sets them to. This requires a degree of proximity to him in the case of comandeering machines on the fly. Using this ability, Arxdelf has assembled an unspecified number of “Self-Bits”, probe-like machines which he uses to gather data over great distances. '''Disc Bits: These shield-shaped units are very small and very fast. They ordinarily form a ring about his back, but when necessary the remote levitating machines separate and intercept incoming attacks. Each posesses sawblade like edges for ripping into enemies alone or part of a swarm of bits. Sentinel Bit: A mantislike biomechancial construct that is actually a second body for Arxdelf. In order to use it in combat, he must temporarily relinquish control of the disc bits. When combat shifts to melee, this usually means that the intruder is about to have a rude awakening on the ends of the Sentinel’s scything limbs. Ultimate Technique – Quantum Command Key: Recognizing the very data in the quantum units of the multiverse, Arxdelf seemingly gains the ability to modify reality itself in several ways. Once this “quantum key” is turned, Arxdelf has a moderately-limited time period in which his processing power is capable of handling this daunting task. He immediatley loses control of all remote weapons during this period, and is left in his normal body. The command key creates a Causality-Alteration Field, which only encompasses a very small area (about the size of a typical room) due to the nature of the difficult task of altering the data of reality. He uses it only when certain that he can instantaneously trap his enemy(s) in the field. Once inside the area, his enemies cannot leave unless certain conditions are met: -The time limit expires -Arxdelf grants them permission to leave, usually in return for a favor -They defeat him in battle When inside the field, these conditions apply: -Fundamental truths can be temporarily modified or created entirely by Arxdelf, enabling him to plant highly convincing suggestions in the minds of his enemies, which they are inclined to believe inherently true. Essentialy a powerful “mind trick” that requires stern force of will and active disbelief of the apparent reality to counter. -Arxdelf can declare one action as taboo, and decree a penalty that will occur for performing it. This is set in the laws of Reality itself. The double-edge of this is that Arxdelf cannot specifically exclude himself from conditions. -Arxdelf can fabricate illusions and create sensations that seem very real to the occupants. The term “illusions” is used merely because any physical damage incurred is a temporary reality, which will vanish upon the field dissipating. The only way for an occupant of the field to die of these fabricated realities is to believe them to be true, which is easy to do if one is caught off guard. History Origins: Created from android Alfred Kaiser’s will to shed all emotions, the Nobody that is Arxdelf was born with the full knowledge and assent of its true copy. Alfred Kaiser descended into shadow to give birth to this being of pure calculation and patience. At times, Arxdelf shows an almost perverse disincilination to even mimic emotions, something which puts him at odds with other members of the Organization who desire wholeness. Xemnas has put Arxdelf and his drones to work as the far-roving eyes of the Organization, as well as a sort of personal supercomputer. Whether Arxdelf is at terms with the purpose of his creation, or whether he is even loyal to Xemnas and the stated goals of Organization XIII remain to be seen. S2 History: Category:Characters:Other